dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Advanced
Dragon Ball Advanced (aka DBA) is a fanfic sequel to the anime Dragon Ball GT. The series follow in the footsteps of the original Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Entire fanseries created by Talix. This series is set 100 years in the future and the story revolves around Goku's great-great-grandson, Ganon, and his quest to search for the ancient Dragon Balls. The Namekians and other aliens are still alive in this era, but the Saiyans are in a brink of extinction. Other characters that play a monumental role in the series are: Montezulma, who ironically is Vegeta's great-great-grandson; Azul, a Sayian-Namekian hybrid; June; Carian; Professor Wills; Kue; Titan; Melody, Ganon's mother, and Goku Jr., Ganon's father. The dragon balls, the same yellow, red-star balls return as well Shenron; Goku and Vegeta returns as ghostly forces; they and Shenron are the only characters that have appear in most Dragon Ball series. The series will continue under Dragon Ball Advanced Wars. Characters The New Z-fighters *Ganon *Montezulma *Azul *Carian *Titan *Kue *Youle Allies *Humans **June **Professor Wills **Melody (Ganon's mother) **Potter *Other known Sayians **Goku Jr.(Ganon's father) **Goku (Ganon's great-great-grandson) **Vegeta (Montezulma's great-great-grandson) Movie Allies *Onyx the Dragon Slayer (BtD/EtDS; EtN/RotDS) *Tuzco (FD;DE) Villains *Meridians **Aceaus **Odin **Neau **Bronzy *Dr. Rage **Android 9 **Android 10 **Android 11 **Dresden the Secret Android *Nova Sane **Super Nova (Nova's final transformation) *Victor Sane *The Vacates **Emperor Drax **General Vao **Synetix *Dr. Neo **Briciru **Nega Montezulma **Chao ***Meta Chao (Chao's 1st transformation) ***Cyber Chao (Chao's 2nd transformation) ***Supereme Chao (Chao's final transformation) *Dark Ki *PrimeCon Movie Villains *Ryu (TSM; RR) **Ryu 2.0 (RUC:TWR) ***FlameaRyu (Ryu's 1st transformation) ***IceaRyu (Ryu's final transformation) *Seraphadon the Nexus Dragon (BtD/EtDS; EtN/RotDS) *Kinry (DE) **Emory (DE) **Z'Nox (DE) *Xyneruma (FD) *Sineron (FD) *Queen Vensara (EtN/RotDS) **The Dark Warriors (EtN/RotDS) *Dr. Rage (RUC:TWR) *Troxic (RUC:TWR) *Apocaplyo (RoA) **General Red (RoA) **The Crimson Ribbon Army (RoA) Sagas/Seasons Season 1: Meridian Saga *The Lost City Saga (Episodes 1~10) *The Meridian Saga (Episodes 11~25) Season 2: The Android Dominatrix Saga *Dr. Rage Saga (Episodes 26~32) *The Android Reborn Saga (33~43) *The Tri-Android Saga (Episodes 44~55) Season 3: Nova Saga *The Nova Saga (Episodes 56~73) *The SuperNova Saga (Episodes 74~84) Season 4: Counter Earth Saga *The Intergalactic Tournament Saga (Episodes 85~95) *The Vacates Saga (Episodes 96~120) *The Yellow-Star Dragon Balls Saga (Episodes 121-139) Season 5: Gemini Saga *The Renewal Saga (Episodes 140-147) *The City Tournament Saga (Episodes 148~155) *The Gemini Saga (Episodes 156~168) *The Nega Montezulma Saga (Episodes 169~184) Season 6: Chao Saga *The Chao Saga (Episodes 185~212) *The Supreme Chao Saga (Episodes 213~234) Season 7: Tempus Saga *The Three Tempral Gods Saga (Episodes 235~254) *The Doomsday Saga (Episodes 255~275) Episode Guide The Lost City Saga 1#: "The New Z-Fighters Assemble" 2#: "Power Trip" 3#: "Road to Nowhere" 4#: "Meet Montezulma" 5#: "The Lost City of Meridria Unravels" 6#: "Inner Strength" 7#: "Down and Out" 8#: "To Meridria, We Go!" 9#: "Potter's Ploy" 10#: "Danger Alert" The Meridrian Saga 11#: "Warriors From the Past" 12#: "Enter the Meridrians!" 13#: "Trouble with Azul" 14#: "The Misadventures of Neau and Bronzy" 15#: "Ganon's Plan" 16#: "Here Comes Aceaus" 17#: "No More Games" 18#: "Aceaus's Master Trick" 19#: "Child's Play" 20#: "Caught by Surprise" 21#: "It's Time" 22#: "Montezulma's Big Attack" 23#: "A Hero Stands Up" 24#: "The Fate of Meridria" 25#: "End of A Race" Dr. Rage Saga 26#: "Dawn of A New Era" 27#: "Ganon's Plight" 28#: "Master Han And the Mystrey Girl" 29#: "Prepare, Z-Fighters!" 30#: "The Invisible Hand of Dr. Rage" 31#: "The Underground Labatory" 32#: "Android Awakening" Android Reborn Saga 33#: "The Arrival of Android 11" 34#: "The Fight is On!" 35#: "Hidden Powers" 36#: "Shock Value" 37#: "Bring on Android 9 and 10!" 38#: "The Triple Threat" 39#: "Brutes of Might" 40#: "The Power of the Dominatrix" 41#: "Youle Ungarded" 42#: "Dr. Rage's Second Plan" 43#: "Android Fusion?!" Tri-Android Saga 44#: "The Fusion Complete! Enter the Tri-Android" 45#: "Against the Odds" 46#: "Deadly Mind Games" 47#: "City Under Seige" 48#: "Means to An End" 49#: "The Upset" 50#: "Montezulma Versus Ganon Versus the Tri-Android" 51#: "Defeat in the Wind" 52#: "Quiet Surprise" 53#: "Judgement Day" 54#: "Which Android is Which?" 55#: "This Threat Ends Now" Nova Saga 56#: "Calling All Warriors!" 57#: "The Tournament Announcement" 58#: "Trip Down to Sane Corporation" 59#: "The Search Is On!" 60#: "Tournament is Imminent" 61#: "Early Disqualifaction" 62#: "The Return of Dr. Rage!" 63#: "Let The Games Begin!" 64#: "Round Two" 65#: "Who is The Secret Android?" 66#: "The Face-Off" 67#: "Titan Versus Dresden" 68#: "The Championship Conspiracy" 69#: "Winner Takes All" 70#: "One For the Underdog" 71#: "The Great Forces Has Shakened!" 72#: "Nova's Mission" 73#: "Stop The Transfusion" SuperNova Saga 74#: "Nova, A Sayian?!" 75#: "Father and Son...United?" 76#: "Rise of SuperNova" 77#: "Heat Wave" 78#: "Almost Gone" 79#: "Save the Last Fight" 80#: "Never Give Up" 81#: "Show Me What You Got!" 82#: "This Battle Ain't Over" 83#: "Kue's First Date" 84#: "Where's Shenron?" Intergalactic Tournament Saga 85#: "Race to Outer Space" 86#: "Invitation to Trouble" 87#: "Welcome to the Intergalactic Tournament" 88#: "Power to A Million" 89#: "Ganon vs. Starik" 90#: "Free the Space Slaves" 91#: "Castastrope in the Air" 92#: "Planet Wars" 93#: "Destroy the Eradicator" 94#: "Make Me Believe" 95#: "Unlucky Goals" Vacates Saga 96#: "Bottom of the Space Ship" 97#: "Countdown to the Sun's Destruction" 98#: "Sunlight Saving" 99#: "Rivals Look Back" 100#: "Heading to Counter-Earth" 101#: "One Last Chance" 102#: "Just Some Luck" 103#: "Out of the Blue" 104#: "Find A Eclipse" 105#: "Time's Running Out" 106#: "The Gameplan" 107#: "Wishful Thinking" 108#: "Shenron Captured" 109#: "A Ghost of a Reunion" 110#: "Goku's Enlightenment" 111#: "Return of An Old Friend" 112#: "Reawkaening" 113#: "The Unstoppable Vacate Army" 114#: "Status Quo" 115#: "An Empire of Dreams" 116#: "The Bio-Fusion" 117#: "Gantzluma's New Groove" 118#: "The General Deception" 119#: "Down and Dirty" 120#: "The Empire Strikes Back" Yellow-Star Dragon Balls Saga 121#: "Fall of Greatness" 122#: "Dragon Searcher" 123#: "Follow That Ship" 124#: "Rebels Asceneded" 125#: "Revenge of the Eradicator" 126#: "One Down..." 127#: "Six More to Go" 128#: "The Surreal Life" 129#: "Upsisde Down" 130#: "Lost in Translation" 131#: "Second Chances" 132#: "De-Evolution Complete" 133#: "Wayward Warrior" 134#: "Ignition Impossible" 135#: "Into the Shadow Mountians" 136#: "A Looming Threat Ahead" 137#: "Shenron Saved...Terragon Summoned" 138#: "We're Leaving" 139#: "Back to Earth" Renewal Saga 140#: "Changing All Over Again" 141#: "One Little Mistake" 142#: "Deadly Consequences" 143#: "Messing With the Kid" 144#: "School Daze" 145#: "Azul of All Trades" 146#: "Broadcast Fradcaust" 147#: "Remberance of a Fiend" City Tournament Saga 148#: "Dante the Champion" 149#: "News to My Ears" 150#: "The Next Generation of Warriors" 151#: "A New Montezulma!?" 152#: "Something's About Montezulma" 153#: "Mystrey of Gemini" 154#: "Malicious Evil" 155#: "Waiting For the Moment" Gemini Saga 156#: "All Doom From Here" 157#: "Now or Never" 158#: "Just Wicked" 159#: "It's Dr. Neo!" 160#: "Project Gemini Revealed" 161#: "Past Threats and Present Danger Collide" 162#: "Keeping The Momento" 163#: "Mesmerizing Foes" 164#: "Quick Fire" 165#: "The Open Challenge" 166#: "Ganon vs. Montezulma" 167#: "Fight For A Lifetime" 168#: "Take My Life, Please" Nega Montezulma Saga 169#: "Heart of A Sayian" 170#: "Return to Old Dende's Lookout" 171#: "The Lookout Makeover" 172#: "Eternal Retribution" 173#: "Soulless" 174#: "Monster Within" 175#: "Dr. Neo's Comeback Plan" 176#: "Nega Montezulma Surfaces" 177#: "Out With the Old" 178#: "Double Trouble" 179#: "Maximum Engery" 180#: "That Unusual Trick" 181#: "Rebound Attack" 182#: "Master Han's Past Weapon" 183#: "Push It to the Limit" 184#: "The Final Confrontation" Chao Saga 185#: "Cousin Dale" 186#: "A Hunter Instinct" 187#: "Youle's Double Cross" 188#: "Payback" 189#: "Sword and the City" 190#: "Dr. Neo's Ultimate Creation" 191#: "Darkness Looms" 192#: "Chao Has Arrvived" 193#: "A Sesmic Earthquake" 194#: "Uncertainity of Heroes" 195#: "The Big Unknown" 196#: "Desicions, Desicions, Desicions" 197#: "Evil Descends" 198#: "How Mighty the Z-Fighters Have Fallen" 199#: "Arena Play" 200#: "Welocme Back, Ganon!" 201#: "Death Race" 202#: "Looking For a Savior" 203#: "Rocky Transformation" 204#: "Ganon Is Not With Us" 205#: "City Rangers" 206#: "Stuff About Villains" 207#: "Chao Has A New Move" 208#: "Battle in the Lookout" 209#: "Tracing Places" 210#: "Chao Downloaded" 211#: "The Untouchable Virus" 212#: "Digitaltize Me" Supreme Chao Saga 213#: "Into Cyberspace" 214#: "Catch Him If You Can" 215#: "Big Time, Little Circuits" 216#: "Escape From the Dreaded Delete Button" 217#: "Deadly Forward" 218#: "World Wide Web of Trouble" 219#: "Back to Action" 220#: "Montezulma vs. Chao" 221#: "Sneak Attack Failed" 222#: "Mission Zero" 223#: "All Ends to Nowhere" 224#: "Chao's Final Transformation" 225#: "Long Live Supreme Chao" 226#: "The Last Great Hope" 227#: "The Final Battle: Ganon vs. Chao" 228#: "Not So Full Potential Yet" 229#: "Useless Distractions" 230#: "Ganon's Breakout" 231#: "The Myth of Super Sayian 5" 232#: "Maximum Velocity" 233#: "Chao's Last Stand" 234#: "Loosing Pains" 235#: "The Fate of the World Needs Us" Three Temporal Gods Saga 236#: "Four Years, Three Months, And Two Days" 237#: "Lord Kai's Request" 238#: "Unto the Netherworld" 239#: "The Great Time Secret" 240#: "The Dark Ki Resurfaces" 241#: "Identity Crisis" 242#: "The Temporal Gods Awaken" 243#: "Gloom And Faith" 244#: "Ganon's Unlucky Choice" 245#: "Zipping Through the Timeline" 246#: "Rewriting History" 247#: "Supreme Ki's Grand Return" 248#: "Alpha Hex" 249#: "Supreme Ki vs. Dark Ki" 250#: "Tough Lesson" 251#: "Reading the Moves" 252#: "Lord Ki's Plan" 253#: "Eternal Well of Tempus" 254#: "Flash Transmission" Doomsday Saga 255#: "The Triumph of Dark Ki" 256#: "Fall of the House of Ki" 257#: "Earth's Last Days" 258#: "Rebound" 259#: "Last Chance In the Lookout" 260#: "Long Lasting Jar of Hope" 261#: "Doomsday Befalls Earth" 262#: "Location Confusion" 263#: "Save Us Last" 264#: "Watching Over Me" 265#: "Montezulma Reaches Super Sayian 5!" 266#: "Dark Ki's Deadliest Trick" 267#: "One By One" 268#: "Super Sayian 5 Fusion?!" 269#: "Rings of Victory" 270#: "Hollow Suite" 271#: "Time Against the Universe" 272#: "Setting Things Right" 273#: "Ulitmate Checkmate" 274#: "Ganon's Endgame" 275#: "One Hero's Destiny Fulfilled" Dragon Ball Advanced Wars I replaced Season 8 with Dragon Ball Advanced Wars. It is a continuation of this series and will last approximately three seasons. So Seasons 8, 9, and 10 of Advanced will be seasons 1, 2, and 3 of Advanced Wars. If there are any movies inspired by Advanced Wars, it will still have the DBA movie title. (Ex DBA movie 9). Dragon Ball Advanced Ultimate Once Advanced Wars end with its third season. A new continuation will begin, entitled Advanced Ultimate. Most of the new Z-Fighters and their allies will return. There will be new villains and as well new allies. And for the first time, there will be a new member of the Z-Warrior family. The new series will begin in Early 2016. Movies #''The Supreme Meridian'' #''Beyond the Dragon/Enter the Dragon Slayer'' #''Ryu’s Revenge'' #''Dragon’s Eye'' #''Fusion Destroyed'' #''Escape the Nexus/Return of the Dragon Slayer'' #''Ryu's Ultimate Comeback: The Warrior Reborn'' #''The Rise of Apocalypo'' #''Untitled DBA Ninth Movie'' #''Untitled DBA Tenth Movie'' Games There will be a series of games based on the Advanced series. *''Dragon Ball Advanced-The Game'' is the first game of the Advanced series. Available for the PS4, PS3, Wii U, Xbox One, and Xbox 360. *''Dragon Ball Advanced Brawl'' is the second game of the series and will feature characters from Advanced Wars. It will also have a expanding story mode and co-op mulitplayer battle modes. It is available for the PS4, Wii U, and Xbox One. *A third game is underway for mobile devices and the PS Vita and Nintendo 3DS. Category:Talix Category:Templates Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Advanced